Organizations amass large volumes of data from a variety of different sources, including from business transactions, social media, and information from sensor or machine-to-machine data. Organizations then utilize various types of analytics to process the data using batch processing applications, stream processing applications, and/or an application programming interface (API) based processing applications to process and analyze the data for various reasons, including decision making, forecasting, strategic marketing, and product development.